


And the Winner Is...

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dressrosa Arc, M/M, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: He knew, but still he watched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair week challenge for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Day 3: Loss/Battlefield

Franky/Luffy

 

He ran through the streets of the city.  

 

Everywhere he looked, he saw signs of destruction.  Homes and businesses alike destroyed by the deadly strings.  

 

The citizens of the city all faced one direction, watching as the battle went on.  

 

These people had lost everything, yet their faces were full of hope as the future Pirate King fought to give them a chance at life.  

 

He arrived in just time to see the final few minutes, his captain never giving up, never surrendering an inch.

 

And when his captain won the battle, Franky couldn't help but go into his signature pose and roar to the heavens. 

**Author's Note:**

> A box of internet cookies to the first person that correctly guesses what (modified) movie line I used in the story.  
> 
> A gold star sticker for your forehead if you also correctly guess the movie title. >; 3


End file.
